1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system.
2. Related Art
As a technique of a display system, there is known a technique for photographing and displaying an image (e.g., JP-A-2012-160898 (Patent Literature 1) and JP-A-2012-023768 (Patent Literature 2)).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a remote support system including a head mounted display mounted on the head of an operator and a display device. The remote support system causes a remote monitor device to display an image of a target object picked up by a camera included in the head mounted display. In the technique of Patent Literature 1, in order to suppress a tilt of the target object displayed on the display device even when the operator tilts the neck, tilt correction is performed on picked-up image data.
In the technique of Patent Literature 2, when it is determined that an image pickup device is moving at acceleration exceeding a threshold, a frame rate of an image pickup section of the image pickup device is reduced.
When a photographer causes a display device located in a place different from an image pickup section to display a moving image, because of an unintended movement of the photographer, a moving image is sometimes displayed on the display device as if shaking. In this case, as illustrated below, various deficiencies could occur because the moving image is displayed as if shaking. For example, there is a deficiency in that a person viewing the moving image displayed on the display device has visually induced motion sickness. For example, there is a deficiency in that the target object in the moving image displayed on the display device cannot be accurately grasped.
On the other hand, it is conceivable to detect a shake of the image pickup section, correct moving image data to cancel the detected shake, and cause the display device to display the moving image data to reduce the occurrence of the deficiencies. However, when the moving image data is corrected to cancel the detected shake, a moving image is corrected even when the photographer intentionally moves the image pickup section. Therefore, a moving image different from a moving image that the photographer actually desires to acquire is displayed on the display device.
Besides, in the display system, there are demands for a reduction in size, a reduction in costs, power saving, facilitation of manufacturing, improvement of convenience of use, and the like.